2015/09/23
Official tally for the Legislative Session that took place September 23, 2015 Speaker: Bulletkin - Speaker Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu Bills Discussed: The Filibustering Act Any member of Parliament may call a filibuster at any time (except for during an ongoing filibuster). No act of Parliament may occur whilst a filibuster is taking place. A filibuster consists of at least one >1500 character post every two minutes. Failure to maintain this rate will result in the filibuster ending. Filibusters must have a single subject that cannot be deviated from. Failure to stick to the subject will result in the filibuster ending. Any questions asked of the filibusterer must be answered by the filibusterer within five minutes of being posted, questions can only be ignored if they have no relation to the subject of the filibuster. Failure to answer a question in the allotted time will result in the filibuster ending. Any post from the filibusterer that answers a question counts as a post in the filibuster but does not have to adhere to the 1500 character minimum. When a filibuster ends nobody belonging to the filibusterers party may filibuster again for the rest of that day (until midnight GMT). Proposed by: ARENIGE UKIP !!5YI997UrFRp Seconded by: Peppa Greens PIIP !!yao7FqnfPva Repealment of the Anon Rights Bill. "Anonymous posters will be permitted to participate in discussions at all times. Anonymous posters can submit bills to the docket but they must be seconded by a MP before a vote can take place. Anonymous posters can participate in the Militia of /pol/. Anonymous posters cannot second bills or vote on bills." As stated above the ARB allows and encourages "anons" (formally known as the plebeian) to partake, to an extent, in the process of formulating and passing bills. While all posters have the freedom to contribute to these threads, it is outrageous that those who don't commit themselves to this parliament be allowed to draft future bills and wholey an infringement on our duties to this board and site. Thus, I propose that this Bill be repealed for the sake of order in an increasingly disorderly parliament. Proposed by: Maximus Virtutem SPQR !!Houu/Q//1+T Seconded by: Bulletkin Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu Pledge your Allegiance Bill All members of Cabinet and Supreme Court must take an oath to uphold the Constitution in the form of a vocaroo. “I do solemnly swear that I will faithfully Uphold the Constitution of the Politically Incorrect Board of 4chan, and will to the best of my ability, Preserve, Protect, and Defend that same Constitution.” Proposed by: Jensen Cerberus !!EqzyB7H3qUQ; Seconded by: Moff Wibbles Empire !!V2CT8D+TDJt The Racial Liberation Act Any words or combination of words considered racist such as 'nigger' or 'spic' will no longer be deemed racist by the people of the /pol/ Parliament. People will not be persecuted for using previously considered 'racial remarks' by law enforcement or the media. Proposed by: Jensen Cerberus !!EqzyB7H3qUQ Seconded by: Overlord Romanicus of the Dark Cross Sovereignty !!sTdplEVCxv Voting Tally Filibuster - 2/0/8 - DEFEATED 1. Nay - Legatus LaniusSPQRof Defence !!B7iK9JGTfCU 2. Nay - Marx Front !!vO2DWDJyiG5 3. Nay - Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 4. Yea - Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 5. Yea - Overlord Romanicus of Justice of the Dark Cross Sovereignty !!sTdplEVCxv/ 6. Nay - Trotsky Front !!2U2TIwudcuY 7. Nay - Trapper PNP !!E/pXNJxhTNK 8. Nay - Palmerston Independent !!tx6V9IDTWcZ 9. Nay - Sir Griffith the White HawkIndependent !!9TTotSLSI2H 10. Nay - capSAR Libertarian !!2Qrbu3Z6sOp Repeal Anon Rights -- QUORUM NOT MET 1. Yea - Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 2. Yea - Deputy Speaker Sir Griffith the White HawkIndependent !!9TTotSLSI2H 3. Yea - Trapper PNP !!E/pXNJxhTNK 4. Yea - Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 5. Nay - Trotsky Front !!XDuGKtG9V9G 6. Yea - capSAR Libertarian !!2Qrbu3Z6sOp 7. Nay - Biggus Dickus Cerberus !!oyhzjCIwCe2 8. Yea - Mao Zedong Technocratic Union !!ciTqOZvN1jd 9. Yea - Legatus Lanius SPQRof Defence !!B7iK9JGTfCU Pledge -- QUORUM NOT MET 1. Yea - Mao Zedong Technocratic Union !!ciTqOZvN1jd 2. Yea - Trapper PNP !!E/pXNJxhTNK 3. Yea - Biggus Dickus Cerberus !!oyhzjCIwCe2 4. Yea - Deputy Speaker Sir Griffith the White HawkIndependent !!9TTotSLSI2H 5. Nay - Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 6. Yea - Legatus Lanius SPQRof Defence !!B7iK9JGTfCU 7. Nay - Trumpistan Confederate !!eXWI4KmYM/D 8. Yea - Saeno Despin !!3b1mp9m8SmN External Links: See Also: